Kitsune Klyntar
by mellra
Summary: Spider-Man was in quite a predicament when he was saved by a mysterious individual. Who is Kitsune, and why are his abilities so similar to Venom and Carnage? Marvel!Naruto Symbiote!Kurama Challenge fic


**Kitsune Klyntar**

**AN: **Here's a belated birthday gift to my friend Dimension Distorter. A Marvelverse Naruto found a fox with a Klyntar stuck to it while on a school trip at age 13. Sensing suitable host nearby, the symbiote leaps off the fox and bonds with Naruto. The blonde later names it after the mountain he found it on: Kurama. Their symbiotic form looks like Naruto in his Four Tailed state. Flash forward three years and a 16 year old Naruto moves to New York with his family due to business. Later on, Naruto sees Spider-Man (also age 16) going up against the Sinister Six. Deciding to help the hero, Naruto and Kurama intervene and with Spider-Man's help, defeat the villains. The two become partners (despite Peter's initial distrust when he finds out about the hero) and work together fighting crime. Naruto's superhero name will be Tailed Beast, due to how he looks in his symbiote form. Power wise, Naruto won't have chakra but will have super strength, increased durability with a healing factor, enhanced senses (like Wolverine level), sharp claws and teeth, ability to stretch and transform his limbs, can climb surfaces using his claws (think Gargoyles), and can form projectile weaponry like kunai and shuriken.

I'd recommend listening to the Eminem Venom song while reading, as I also used both the Venom movie and the Spiderverse movie for inspiration to final get this story posted. Please enjoy and remember, this story will not be continued by me but by whoever adopts the story, so don't ask when the next chapter is coming out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Marvel nor Naruto, both are owned by men far more talented than I. RIP Stan Lee.

**New York City**

Today was not looking good for our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. He'd nearly been late for school due to stopping several muggings and saving the residents of a burning apartment building (the latter of which meant he smelled of smoke throughout the day). He was unable to turn in a book report as he'd dropped it while webbing to school. Flash, the school jock/bully then decided it'd be hilarious to shove him in his locker for the uptenth time. And to top off an already horrible day, he was up against the Sinister Six comprised of Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, Rhino, and Vulture, and thanks to his earlier acts of heroism was nearly out of webbing.

"Yikes!" the Wall-Crawler yelped as he jumped over a charging Rhino, only for his Spider Sense to warn him of the incoming darts fired by Kraven. Using a webline, Spidey was just barely able to avoid the poisoned projectiles, only for his web shooters to sputter out. "Well, that's not good," he muttered under his breath, only to jump to the side as a bolt of electricity shot at his back.

Leaping onto Vulture's back as he flew too close, Spider-Man went back to his default strategy on dealing with stressful situations, running his mouth. "You know, all six of you guys all broke out of jail just to see little old me, I'm honestly blushing under this mask here people."

"I'm gonna make you black and blue under that mask, Web-Head!" Vulture growled as he tried to shake the annoying hero off of him.

Holding fast thanks to his spider powers, Spider-Man saw an opportunity and decided to take it. "Attention all passengers, this is your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Due to some turbulence, we're going to have to make an abrupt landing," the hero started before grabbing one of the villain's wings and forced him to take a sharp right turn, "We thank you for flying Air Vulture, have a nice day!"

WHAM!

The bald villain crumpled into a heap on the ground after running face-first into a glass building. Spider-Man was unharmed, however, as he'd leapt onto a nearby telephone pole at the last second. He was about to make a comment involving birds and glass when the pole he was on seemed to twist and turn, transforming itself into a giant king cobra that wrapped the Wall Crawler in its coils. Knowing Mysterio was behind this, the young hero tried to see past the illusion but before he could, his Spider Sense went off again and he found each of his limbs trapped by a metal arm.

"I have you now, you annoying arachnid!" Doc Ock hissed as he lifted the spider-themed hero above his head. Meanwhile, the other villains (sans the Vulture who was still out cold) regrouped and got ready to end their foe once and for all. Before Spider-Man could think of a way out of his predicament, a red blur suddenly shot out from the shadows of a nearby alley right pass the villains until it was right in front of the octopus themed villain. A clawed hand gripped the mad scientist's face, cracking his sunglasses, before said hand forcefully shoved the man's head down into the concrete, making Ock seem more like an ostrich than an octopus. Only the groans coming from the man indicated he was still alive.

"**Tag! You're it," **a rough, slightly bestial sounding voice growled out and as the mechanical tentacles loosened, Spidey was able to free himself and get a proper look at his savior. The being (for it was difficult to determine the gender) looked a mix of human and canine in appearance and was largely dark red in color to the point it was nearly black in places. The eyes of the being were completely white as was the interior of its mouth, showing the many jack o'lantern shaped fangs it possessed. The figure seemed to be bipedal but favored a four legged stance on all four paws (though the front two were hand shaped), all four being tipped with wicked claws. Two long, rabbit like ears topped its head and a swaying tail extended from its tailbone. All in all, it reminded the spider hero of a large fox.

Before the Web Slinger could say anything to his savior though, the two were quickly surrounded by the remaining four villains. "I don't know who you think you are, but you just made it so there'll be two dead heroes instead of one!" Electro snarled as electricity crackled in his hands.

"**Tough talk from a living night-light," **the fox based being shot back. He then stood on his two hind legs (Spider-Man noticed that they weren't much taller than himself, so either the new guy was really short or really young). Puffing up his chest, the newbie jabbed a clawed thumb at himself and declared, "**Listen up you circus rejects! The name's Kitsune, and even though I'm new to the area, you better believe it when I say that nobody picks on another hero while I'm around!" **his jack-o'lantern like mouth quirked into a smile as he continued, "**So if you guys need six on one to even take down one hero, you'd better surrender before I introduce my fist to your faces, ya know!"**

"Tough talk from a dead man!" Electro shot back as he hurled a particularly large bolt of electricity at the two.

"Move!" Spidey called out and the two heroes jumped out of the way of the attack, causing it to turn a nearby bench into slag. When they landed, Spider-Man found himself facing Electro and Mysterio while the now named Kitsune squared off against Kraven and Rhino.

"I have heard of you, beast," Kraven stated in his thick accent. "You are that hero in Japan, yes? I was planning on making you my next trophy after bagging the Spider, but it seems that the prey has come to the hunter."

The now identified Kitsune seemed to smile and say, "**While it's cool that you know who I am, I'm gonna have to say no to the whole 'trophy' thing. After all, while I am a catch, you just ain't my type!" **He then jumped high into the air, just missing a charging Rhino.

"**Here's hoping PETA won't be on my case for this," **Kitsune remarked as his clawed arms seemed to stretch before he cupped his hands and brought the limbs down on Rhino's head for a hammer blow. "**Don't want to be accused of putting down a dumb animal, after all," **he finished through a sharp toothed grin.

Having seen the new arrival take down Rhino, Spider-Man's eyes widened behind his mask as he saw the limbs stretching out. 'No way! Is...is this guy like Venom?' he wondered, remembering one of his most dangerous foes and how Kitsune shared slightly similar looks and abilities to the symbiotic entity.

"Eyes in front, you stupid bug!" Electro snarled as he shot more electricity at the Wall Crawler.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Spidey yelped as he dodged out of the way. "I'd say that warning me wasn't 'bright' but-"

Smoke took up his vision as his Spider Sense went off, causing him to duck under a punch delivered by Mysterio. "It's called misdirection, you philistine!" Mysterio called out as he shot more smoke from his suit in the hopes of blinding his target.

"Oh really? Well I call this one 'Boot to the Head'!" Spider-Man retorted as he proceeded to do just that to the former stunt artist, knocking him right into Electro and giving him a shocking end to his performance.

Meanwhile, both Kraven and Kitsune were trading blows with the hunter using wicked looking blades whereas the fox-themed hero was using his elongated claws to parry. The Russian villain sneered as he put all his enhanced strength behind his next swing, which caused the smaller combatant to slide back a bit, leaving claw marks in the pavement. "I find myself disappointed, _lisa_. From what I've heard of you, I expected more of a challenge!"

Kitsune paused at that and gave the villain a weird look. "**Dude, that's a girl's name and it doesn't even make sense to call me that!"**

"It's Russian for fox, you idiot!" the older man growled out.

"**Really? Huh. Russian fox's must have it rough," **Kitsune blinked before his ears twitched and he barely had time to dodge being gouged by a horn. "**Whoa!" **he exclaimed before landing and giving the Rhino an incredulous look as the armored villain came next to Kraven, halting his charge. "**Didn't I have you eating pavement like, five minutes ago?" **he asked.

"Heh, it'll take more than a love tap from a little runt like you to put me down!" the larger man sneered.

"**Well in that case," **Kitsune started as he gave a wicked grin before his tail seemed to split, becoming nine separate appendages. The tips of the tails then suddenly changed, becoming hand shaped and then curling into fists. "**Let's see how many 'love taps' it takes to put a Rhino down!"**

In a blur of speed, the Japanese hero was suddenly in the Rhino's guard, and before the large villain could react, all nine of the fist shaped tails slammed right into his unprotected face. Crying out in surprise and pain, Rhino was lifted off his feet and went flying straight up into the air. Before the fox themed figure could celebrate, he had to bring his hands up for a guard as Kraven gave a powerful kick that sent him sliding back several feet.

"I've been after the Spider's head for too long to be interrupted by some upstart little brat! You won't stop me from claiming my prize, boy!" Kraven all but roared as he pulled out even more knives, making his fists look like he was holding porcupines.

Kitsune seemed to brace himself for a fight as he dug his clawed hands into the street, before he smiled pleasantly at a confused Kraven. "**So sorry to tell you, but you're not getting a Spider-Man prized today. How's about a Rhino sized prize instead?"**

Kraven blinked at this before his well trained senses heard a whistling sound above him. Looking up, the Russian hunter paled as he saw an out cold Rhino fall right towards him from his earlier ascent! Before the man could duck out of the way, however, two familiar hands broke out of the concrete and latched onto his feet. Looking at his current foe, Kraven saw that what he thought was the fox boy's hands clutching at the street in anticipation was his hands actually going _into _the ground. The hunter realized that the hero had dug his hands into the ground and, using his ability to change his limbs, stretched them over to his position to hold him in place so he had no way of dodging Rhino's extremely heavy body when it fell!

"Oh, you little-" **WHAM! **Kraven started to say before Rhino fell on top of him, nearly crushing the big game hunter and knocking him out in the process.

"Huh, new guy's got some moves," Spidey whistled as he sat on top of the unconscious forms of Mysterio and Electro, the latter of whom he'd defeated using a nearby fire hydrant to short the electricity spewing enemy out. "Now, gotta ask him about that suit."

Before the Wall Crawler could go over to do that, however, fate decided to intervene as the police (finally) arrived. Spider-Man briefly glanced over to acknowledge the approaching law enforcement, only to see his mysterious helper had vanished when he looked back. The Web Head narrowed his eyes behind his mask before shrugging his shoulders. Knowing his luck, he'd run into the other alleged hero sooner rather than later. He'd grill him on the potential symbiote issue another day. Right now, it was more prudent to leave in case the cops were of the more 'vigilante hating' variety. Of course, since he was out of web fluid, he was going to need to take the bus home after he changed into his civilian clothes.

Great.

The Next Day

Peter Parker suppressed a groan as he sat his aching body into his seat before the final bell for homeroom rang. While his spider powers gave him enhanced durability as well as strength and agility, the hits he'd got in the fight yesterday were still sore. Fortunately, he didn't need to deal with any more heroics since most of his rogues were put away, so he figured he'd try and take it easy today. It would also give him more time to try and find out who that mysterious "Kitsune" was.

After getting home last night, he'd gone to his room to do some searching for the possibly symbiote possessed hero on the Internet, since according to Kraven he'd been making a name for himself in Japan. What he found was a fairly impressive list of heroics from the fox hero. He'd done everything to stopping robberies to rescuing people from natural disasters to taking on the likes of Silver Samurai and Lady Deathstrike (two of the most well known supervillains who hail from Japan). Heck, he'd even apparently taken down a branch of Hydra that had been attempting to set up base in Japan. He was also seen frequently with other Japanese heroes who'd made names for themselves in recent years. There was this one guy dressed in desert clothes named 'Kazekage' who had some impressive sand based powers, a guy with an odd haircut named 'Taka' who used fire and lightning based abilities, and another named 'Sumi-e' who was able to bring his drawings to life, just to name a few.

Apparently the Japanese press was less prejudiced against masked heroes, and was fairly accurate in depicting Kitsune's deeds over the two years he'd been active ('Lucky guy,' Peter thought glumly, thinking of his own less than ideal relationship with the media). There was even a few dozen video's on his fights on the Internet, and while watching them Peter could definitely see that the guy's got some moves. Though he also couldn't help but worry, as some of the abilities Kitsune showed definitely made him seem more and more like either Venom or his psychotic offspring Carnage. Kitsune showed that he could manipulate his limbs in ways no normal human could, was able to leap higher than even the Wall Crawler could manage, and seemed to be able to form weapons out of his 'costume' that he was able to use as either projectiles or melee weapons. Though unlike the two symbiotes Spidey was familiar with, Kitsune didn't seem as blood thirsty, nor did it seem like he had a dual personality (at least not as openly as Venom as his 'we' form of speaking). It left the Web Head puzzled.

'Maybe I'm overthinking this,' Peter thought as the final bell for class wrang and the students took their seats. 'I mean, the new guy didn't look half as cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs as Eddie or Cletus, and there's gotta be other superpowers out there that may look like a symbiotes. The only way to know for sure though is to find the guy and talk to him about it. Easier said than done though, looking for one guy in New York City (even one dressed as a fox) is like looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack!'

Before the disguised hero could further process the recent developments dropped into his hectic life, his teacher came in and addressed the class. "Good morning students. Today we have a new student joining us. He's from Japan originally, so do try and make him feel comfortable. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!"

The class gave a polite applause as a new face entered the room. Despite knowing the new kid came from Japan, he had a very Western look about him. His hair was blonde and was in messy spikes on his head. He had light blue eyes that seemed to be filled with excitement as they scanned the room. The boy's clothes were also brightly colored as he wore an orange vest over a blue t-shirt and matching orange pants. His shoes were blue to match his shirt and he wore a pair of goggles on his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes. The new student's most noticeable feature though, were the matching whisker shaped marks on both of his cheeks. Naruto's eyes scanned the room briefly (was it Peter's imagination, or did they linger on him a split second longer than everywhere else?) before he gave the class a wide, bright smile.

"Yo!" he greeted with an enthusiastic wave. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki as you probably heard, and I've heard lots of cool things about America. I hope I get to experience them myself and that we can all be friends, ya know!"

Peter blinked and then blinked again, his mind going into overdrive. 'That way of talking...and originally being from Japan...can my luck REALLY be that good?'

For the rest of the day at school, Peter tried to keep a close eye on Naruto Uzumaki. He seemed like a fairly average, if not a tad excitable and loud, teen. Though there was an interesting scene were Flash and a couple of his buddies ganged up on the new guy to 'show him the pecking order'. Naruto, with a smile on his face, was able to run circles around the bullies, who ended up with the janitor's mop buckets on each of their heads and their underwear tied together in a painful looking wedgie. None of the teachers were made aware of this though, as the students all found it hilarious to see Flash taken down a peg and the bully himself was too mortified to report it.

As the final bell rang to let the students out for the day, Peter subtly followed Naruto out of the building. The disguised Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man was debating with himself on how he'd confront the possible other hero, when rounding a corner he lost sight of the blonde. Just as Peter was about to curse his Parker Luck, a voice sounded behind him, "Ya know, you're no Solid Snake when it comes to stalking people."

Peter most definitely did not let out a girlish scream as he jumped and turned around to find Naruto standing behind him with a bemused look on his whiskered face. The blonde said, "I would've figured the Amazing Spider-Man was better at stealth based on what I've heard about him, to be honest."

Peter opened his mouth to reply when the other teen's words caught up with his brain. What came out of his mouth instead was a wheezing gurgle as the implications of what the blonde said hit him faster than Quicksilver. "Wha-I don't-Spider-Man-huh?!" Peter was able to get out, though it was clear his brain had yet to reboot.

"Yeesh, calm down Spidey, you're making a scene," the Japanese boy said with a calming gesture. "Tell ya what, let's go get somewhere more private, grab a bite to eat, and then we'll talk, ne?"

Peter could only nod dumbly as his normally brilliant mind ran a thousand miles an hour trying to both come to grip with the situation he found himself in and how in the world he was going to talk his way out of this one. Naruto led the teen hero a couple blocks to an unassuming looking diner that had the name True Believer Foods hanging over the door.

Naruto lead Peter inside and called out the second after the door's bell rang, "Yo, Stan! Can I get a booth for me an' my friend here?"

An elderly looking man with thick tinted glasses on and a well trimmed mustache came from behind the counter and gave the two boys a welcoming smile. "Sure thing Naruto! Anything for my Number One customer!"

Naruto chuckled as they followed the man to a booth in the back. "It's only been a little over a week since I started coming here, Stan. I doubt I'm your best customer."

Stan gave the whiskered teen a teasing smirk as he said, "Most customers don't come seven days a week though. I'll take it you'll have the usual?"

"You got it Old Man," Naruto replied as he took his seat. "And my friend here will have the same," he finished gesturing to Peter who also sat down.

"You got it. I'll have it out before you can say 'Excelsior!'" Stan said as he went back towards the kitchen.

Once he was sure Stan was out of earshot and that there was nobody else around to overhear their conversation, Naruto turned to Peter and said, "So, I take it you've got some questions?"

Peter luckily had found his voice by then and responded, "Yeah, you could say that. What makes you think I'm Spider-Man for starters, and how did you know I was following you?"

Naruto cracked a grin as he leaned back and rested one arm behind his head while the other he used to tap his nose. "Well the answer to both your questions is the same answer: I could smell you."

Familiar with beings with enhanced sense of smell like Wolverine, Peter was easily able to deduce what the blonde met. However, he decided to play dumb a bit longer to see if he could get the other teen to give him more information. "What do you mean? If it's about my body odor, I'll have you know I showered this morning!"

Naruto gave Peter a deadpan look and said, "Peter, let's not play dumb, okay? I know you've probably guessed by now I'm Kitsune, seeing as I haven't even been trying to disguise my personality around you. My fellow heroes and I have this honor system back home where we try being as open around each other as possible to help us trust each other more, and while I'm not sure how you guys do things here in America, I'd like to continue the trend, ya know?"

Hearing that, Peter's shoulders relaxed a bit. When the blonde had first confronted him, the spider powered hero had feared that it was going to be a part of some blackmailing scheme where he'd threaten to reveal Peter's secret identity to the world. Though now that Naruto says it out loud, Peter could respect that it was just a sign of trust from the out of town hero. Before Peter could say anything though, Stan had come back with two trays with their food on it.

"Here you kids go, two bowls of Stan's special ramen with chocolate Pocky on the side. Enjoy!" the man said as he lay the noodle dishes down in front of the two.

Naruto had a wide grin as he said, "Thanks Old Man!"

Stan gave the boy a wave as he headed back towards the kitchen to give the boys some privacy. Peter cocked an eyebrow at the unusual diner dish as Naruto promptly picked up a pair of chopsticks beside the tray and started digging in.

"Man, I was worried that the American's wouldn't be able to do their ramen the way I like, but Stan's is the best!" the whiskered boy stated between mouthfuls.

With a shrug, Peter picked up a fork and also started to eat his meal. The Parker boy had to admit, the food _was _good. The two ate in relative silence for a minute before Peter decided to continue their conversation.

"So, since we're being open with each other," Peter began, and Naruto looked up though still continued to eat his ramen at an impressive pace. "I've gotta ask, your powers...are you a mutant of some kind or…?"

"**I think you know where the power's come from, boy." **an unknown voice called out, causing Peter to jump in his seat a little and whip his head around to search for its source.

Naruto gulped down the rest of his noodles and said in a casual tone, "Oh, hey Kurama. You decided to talk too?"

Peter stared in surprise as Naruto's clothes seemed to ripple and several tendrils formed out of it. The tendrils then joined together off to the side of the blonde, forming a face similar to that of Naruto's Kitsune persona. The face then spoke in the voice from earlier, "**Well, since you were so busy stuffing your face with that stuff you consider food, I figured I'd step in."**

Naruto gave the face a glare and said, "Dis ramen again and you can forget about getting your Pocky, you ass."

The face snorted before turning it's gaze at Peter, how straightened as the pure white eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. "**It's faint, but I can detect the presence of others of my kind on you, boy. So you should be more than aware of the abilities the Klyntar possess."**

Peter's mouth started working again as he said, "Klyntar? Don't you mean symbiotes?"

The face (Naruto had called it Kurama, Peter corrected himself) seemed to roll its eyes (an impressive feat, considering it didn't really have pupils) and said, "**Symbiotes are what the ignorant of the universe call our kind due to us needing to find hosts for symbiosis. Our TRUE names are the Klyntar, and we are Agents of the Cosmos."**

Peter tilted his head at that and asked, "Does being an 'Agent of the Cosmos' mean 'trying to bite my frigging head off'? Because if so, then Venom and Carnage define it!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of those guys," Naruto nodded as he pushed his bowl off to the side. "Y'see Spidey, a Klyntar is actually born to basically be heroes throughout the cosmos. However, when they first bond with a host, their behavior is usually an imprint of that host's behavior. Now, I can't say for certain about Venom, but Carnage first bonded to a serial killer, yeah? That kind of bond would corrupt the Klyntar, making them more prone to violence."

"So...what, you were the first person it bonded to?" Peter asked, his inner scientist intrigued.

"First off, his name's Kurama, so don't call him an it, okay?" Naruto said firmly.

"**And second of all, no, Naruto wasn't my first host, but he was my first fully sentient one," **Kurama continued.

"What do you mean? And how'd the two of you bond, anyway?" Peter questioned.

"Well, you might wanna get comfortable since it's kinda a long story. I'll shorten it as much as I can though, cause I don't wanna bore ya." Naruto began as he opened up his Pocky box and held one of the chocolate dipped treats up, which Kurama snatched up in his 'mouth'. "Y'see, it all happened about three years ago now when I was 'bout thirteen. My school was havin' a trip up in a mountain in Japan for a nature trip. We were allowed to go exploring to write down any wildlife we see. I'd gone off the beaten path 'cause even back then I was pretty adventurous.

Eventually I saw a red fox that looked to be in trouble. Now, I'm not one to let animals suffer, so I went over to see if it was hurt and if there was anything I could do to help it. Little did I know that the fox had Kurama bonded to it after he'd landed on Earth."

The Klyntar picked up for his host after finishing off the Pocky. "**I had just been sent from the home-world to find a suitable host and begin my mission as an Agent of the Cosmos. Unfortunately, the only things I could find when arriving on Earth was non-sentient lifeforms, or at least not sentient enough for my needs. I made do with what I could. It wasn't long before I found Naruto and, realizing he possessed an ideal body and level of sentience, I switched hosts."**

"Let me tell you, it gave me a scare having an alien life-form jumping off a fox and latching onto my body," Naruto said with a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll bet," Peter muttered, his own experience bonding with Venom coming to mind.

"**After bonding with Naruto, I was able to communicate with him. It's fortunate I was able to do so quickly, least his blabbermouth get us snatched up by SHIELD or some other government agency and experimented on," **Kurama said with a huff.

"HEY! I'm not THAT bad!" Naruto protested.

"**Remember the dango incident?" **

"YOU SWORE NEVER TO MENTION THAT AGAIN!"

Despite himself, Peter couldn't help but chuckled. Even though Kurama was part of a parasitic race that had nearly killed him several times in the past, watching him and Naruto interact was like watching a comedy skit.

"ANYway," Naruto continued with an annoyed hiss, "It took about a year of training to get used to all of Kurama's powers, but afterwards I decided to try my hand as a hero. I mean, I grew up hearing of Captain America, Iron Man, and the other Avengers, and Kurama heard of the Guardians of the Galaxy from the other Klyntar, so I figured I should do some good with this great power I was given. Besides, my Dad's a police officer and my Ma's a doctor, so it felt right to continue the line of heroics.

For the next two years, the two of us had met some other heroes our age and were able to do some pretty amazing things. About two weeks ago though, my Dad got a transfer request to New York. Figured I'd try my hand at heroics here while my friends keep Japan safe. Any other questions?" he finished.

"Just one," Peter said after a moment of thinking. "Why do you call your symbi-Klyntar Kurama?"

"Oh, that's easy," Naruto replied with a grin, "Kurama is the name of the mountain I found him on!"

"**Now that we've answered your questions, do you mind answering ours, Spider-Man?" **Kurama asked, though Peter could tell from his tone he wasn't really asking.

So for the next hour, the two teen heroes and one space alien were swapping stories of their various heroic antics, from the origins of Spider-Man to the events leading to the birth of Venom and Carnage to the different events the two were involved in. The sun was starting to set by the time the two decided it was time to call it a night.

Once they were outside the diner (Kurama having retreated back into Naruto's body), the blonde turned to Peter and said, "Ya know, even though I'm new to the area and you probably don't have a ton of reasons to trust me, I hope we can work together more in the future," he finished by extending his fist for a fist-bump.

Peter gave a sincere smile as he returned the fist-bump and said, "I'd like that, actually." His smile turned teasing as he added, "I've always wanted a sidekick."

Naruto sputtered for a minute before giving the other boy a playful glare as he said, "Keep dreaming, Web Head! Naruto Uzumaki ain't anyone's sidekick!"

The two shared a laugh as they went their separate ways, knowing things were bound to get interesting from here on out!

**AN: **Just a friendly reminder that this is a challenge and as such I myself won't be continuing the story. Fun facts, I looked it up and _lisa _actually is the Russian translation for fox and there is a real mountain in Japan named Kurama. A cookie goes to anyone who can identify the other Japanese heroes I mentioned (hint: they are all Naruto characters). Also, anyone else notice a certain cameo I made in the story? If any of you think Peter was a bit quick to trust Naruto and Kurama, remember he also trusted Toxin and Pat in the comics. Hope you all enjoyed and please contact me if you wish to adopt this idea. In the meantime, keep reading, True Believers!


End file.
